Talk:Musical events
New Layout examples Just some ideas for the layout. If you can come up with something else, please post that too. 1) Putting it in a template. This is the song|song infoboxusedonproducerpages. If we go with this we'll need to make a new template, of course. Just for now imagine that: Upload Date = Date and Music = Venue. Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day 2) Or tabbing it by companies, like this: |-|Crypton Future Media= #On March 9, 2010, Miku's first solo live performance titled "Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day" was opened at the Zepp Tokyo in Odaiba, Tokyo. The tour was run as part of promotions for Sega's Hatsune Miku: Project Diva video game in March 2010. She was accompanied by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len and Megurine Luka. |-|SBS= #On July 28th, 2012, SeeU appeared on stage for the first time. She was part of a Korean music show called "인기가요 (Inkigayo)" singing with GLAM, a Korean music group (Dahee, one of the members, is the voice provider for SeeU). The event was produced and broadcasted by SBS. SeeU's animation was made by Tourbox. New Layout discussion This should also be split into sections like Official Concerts and Fan Events. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 10:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ~ :All right now I think I can add is to leave room for a songlist, if the songlist is known. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, forgot about that. But can we link to pages outside of the wiki if there are concert playlist which are not on here (for example: MMD concerts)? ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 18:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ~ Sometimes people don't always have Java on or are on Monobook. The template idea seems like a better choice at the moment. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :I can try to make one, but I would like it if someone could take a look at it before we start adding it to the page. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 18:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ~ :How about adding to the template a slideshow section with pictures from the concerts? ~ 5zczurzyca (talk) 11:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ~ ::Pictures are something which are a pro and con. Pro they make a page more attractive and if used right easier to read or help illustrate the page. On the con side, we're having to factor in copyright laws and things like that so pictures need to be the bare essentials. I tend to think 1 image per concept is better then a slideshow, in regards to this situation. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC :::Actually, could someone else try to make the template. Never really used codes before. Plus I don't know how to publish it or make it a template ._. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 12:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alternatively we could add the code I added for load the YT's thumbnails. Adept-eX (talk) 05:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Soooo, what happend? Are we updating this? —Preceding unsigned comment added by LaZMMiSY (talk • ) 04:47, November 29, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :Its come to a standsill since no one can think up how to organise it, its not abandoned though. I'll add this to do-list so its at least put in a the queue and not forgotten. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it should be called "Live Event history" or "History of Live events", or something stating official, because now people are just using projectors to make mini concerts at conventions. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :'Official Live Events' perhaps...? Short and down to the subject. ~ 5zczurzyca (talk) 15:50, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ~ ::I'll go with it. It will move things along. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::So now we need the 'Unofficial Live Events' page, right? Is it okay to edit the current 'Official Live Events' page or should we wait for the new template? ~ 5zczurzyca (talk) 18:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ~ ::::Can I try to edit this before we make new pages? I think I have an idea how to make it somewhat more organized, just until we get a new template (if that is the prefered way to sort this). ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 18:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ~ ::::This might have made it worse though.It looked better in my mind. I think the page should be reverted back to just "Live Events" until we figure out how to sort all of it. There's nothing wrong with keeping the unofficial / MMD events, it just shows how Vocaloid has impacted the community and to what lengths people go to to see them perform "live". ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 20:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ~ :::::Okay, but if the page becomes unnecessarily long with the additions, I can makes a second page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know I already asked it but I want to be sure: is it allowed to edit the currently applied template? I know we are missing some info there about the march event. Also: is this the final version of the template or is something new comming? It holds raw info now, with no photos. Will it stay like this? ~ 5zczurzyca (talk) 15:28, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ~ ::::::If you are talking about the template I used at the top of this page, then please don't. That is a template used on producer pages and was only put on here as an example on how to sort this. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 15:35, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ~ :::::::I meant this one. ~ 5zczurzyca (talk) 15:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ~ ::::::::I put that up as a temporary solution but since no one has complained about it yet go ahead. We are missing a lot of info on some of the concerts, plus I have a few that I need to add as well. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 15:56, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ~ I am in-between liking it and thinking about it overall for future events. On one hand, I like that it is clearly understood with the table, but on the other hand, I don't like how "Date" and "Company" are subject to widening depending on the desecration. I say do away with those two in particular and manually place them above the description. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:36, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Removed them, and instead added a year bar-thingy. If there aren't any more big complaints about the layout, then I'll start adding the rest of the concerts. I'm also going to rewrite most of the page so that the information won't be as cluttered and messy as it is now. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 00:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ~ :::Wow. It's so pretty now. But still no place for even a single screenshot. Do you think leaving just raw content will do after these tables will expand? ~ 5zczurzyca (talk) 22:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ~ :::Nicely done LaZMMiSY, I believe we found a good layout that should stick for quite a while. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Criteria for concerts What is the criteria for a concert to be official? MikuPa and 39's Giving Day are a given, but what about the rest? Animelo, VOCAFARRE, SeeU's concert and even the collab with Isao Tomita and "THE END" opera, are those considered fan events?. The event types should be sorted before any other changes are made to the page. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 20:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ~ :I thought it was obvious: if the company holding the rights for the use of Vocaloids didn't agreed for the event (or even knew about it) it's unofficial. You do not buy tickets for something that's unofficial, right? ~ 5zczurzyca (talk) 01:27, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ~ :Basically. Whatever is officially announced by the company that has ownership or association rights with the Vocaloid. :I would have to ask VocalektVisions involvement with Vocaloid. And I suppose events that get (modest) attention by fans. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:54, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Miriam-2004 concert is no more official than Vocalect. If Vocalect is among unofficial live events, then Miriam-2004 should be too. I hear, Vocalect got license from Crypton & Internet for use vocaloids at concerts. I find about Miriam-2004 concert: :- Novosibirsk, State Philharmony - give room for concert. No affiliation with Zero-G :- Polyphony Studio - is not a company, and mistake in the name. I identify it by it's the only employee Yuri Isakov ( http://professionali.ru/Enterprise/Info/437605/. ) Really named PolyPhonyStudio, it's a recording studio, owned by a college of music and serving college students. It has two simple internet-pages (Russian): http://www.yustudio.narod.ru/studio1.html and http://jijumiefimugy.narod.ru/studio.htm. This studio has not any affiliation with Zero-G. :- Miriam soundtrack producer is Alexey Ustinov http://virartech.ru/experience.php He has a contact with Ed Stratton, Zero-G founder. I don't know, does Alexey Ustinov got license for live events or simply buy a Miriam voicebank. But it looks like a typical fan event. Forimagesupload (talk) 10:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Since this might get long, I'll just comment with one single colons. :Thanks for gathering more information about the concert. If you have the time, you could email Zero-G to see if they can recall this event. To me, it is good publicity for their product despite them not being involved directly. But we do need a place for it somewhere on the page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Miriam concert needs to be moved down, thanks for noticing that. Please keep in mind that the page is not yet done, there are still a bunch of things that needs to be added and redone (which I will get to hopefully later today...). As for criteria of what an official concert is, any more suggestions? Or is the definition I put up sufficient enough? ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 11:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ~ :No more suggestions from me Forimagesupload (talk) 14:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Finishing touches Sooooo, finally got back to this page. Miriam is now moved down, repeat links have been removed and the date/company bar has been added to all events. If anyone else see a concert that they believe shouldn't be listed as official, please tell. I'm terrible at figuring out which is which. Most of the page still needs to be rewritten to fit the new layout (I'll get to that.... someday -_-). I think most of the info should be moved to the main article page (if it exists). I'm going to add the rest of the concerts now, and hopefully be finished with this page pretty soon. ~ LaZMMiSY (talk) 21:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ~ 2010 San Francisco Concert Missing As the topic said, the 2010 San Francisco concert part is missing. 17:29, October 14, 2014 (UTC) It is done. It's on the Live Events/Unnoficial page. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 00:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC)